Glossary For World of Tanks
Feel free to add additional words here. Just make sure they are related to the game and are not harmful. A Alpha - '''The average damage per shot of a certain gun. '''Autoloader - '''A gun that fires a clip of rounds and then reloads that same clip. Not to be confused with Autocannon. '''Ammo Rack - '''The area where ammunition is mainly stored. A so-called "readyrack" is placed near the gun. This explains the two ammo racks that appears in the tank damage indicator. '''Ammo Racking/Racked - '''Other term for explosion of ammo rack '''Arty/Artillery - Self-Propelled Guns Autocannon - 'Not to be confused with autoloader. In simple terms, a machine gun like armament. Like the autoloader, it shoots clips of rounds, but at a much faster rate. Damage per shot tends to have low alpha but overall, high burst damage per clip. '''AP - '''Short for '''A'rmor 'P'iercing. This type of shell is the standard and primary ammo for most direct fire guns. AP relies on mass and velocity to punch through armor. This, however, results in penetration being lost over a distance. Some SPGs carry this type of shell as secondary or premium ammo. Also note that this shell always normalizes by 5 degrees 'APCR - '''Short for '''A'rmor 'P'iercing 'C'omposite 'R'igid. Like AP, it relies on velocity and mass to penetrate, though unlike AP, it travels much faster and it is lighter, but loses more penetration as distance than AP since it weighs less. This type of ammo is premium ammo for most tanks and some high-tiered tanks carry this ammo as standard. However, when attempting to penetrate angled armor, it normalizes less: 3 degrees. 'Active Scout - '''A scout that engages contacted targets while at the same time spotting targets for his/her teammates. B C '''Critical Hit -' Saying by Commander for a tank module hit (e.g. Tracks) '''Camping - '''Sitting in one spot and stationary. Though some tanks will need to play passively, this terms usually refers to frontline style tanks "sniping" or sitting back rather than helping. '''Camo Net - '''Short for Camouflage Net. D '''Derp Gun - '''A gun that is powerful, somewhat inaccurate, and large calibre gun. Powerful enough to one-shot some tanks at its tier and below. '''DPM - '''Short for '''Damage Per Minute. This is used to calculate how much damage a certain gun can pump out in one minute. E 'Effective Armor - '''The actual thickness of the armor encountered by a shell. This takes the angle of the armor into account, thus making the encountered armor thicker, or thinner. F '''Flanker - '''A tank that can flank around other tanks with speed or maneuverability, or the combo of speed, armor, and firepower to push through a flank. '''Face Hugging - '''A term in which one vehicle drives up and "hugs" the opposing vehicle. This can be done to hide your lower weak spots on heavy armored vehicles. G '''Grinding - '''Repeated playing to earn experience to research. '''Gun Elevation - '''The maximum elevation of a gun (In simple terms, how much the gun can aim up) '''Gun Depression - '''The minimum elevation a gun (In simple terms, how much the gun can aim down) '''Glass Cannon - '''A term in which it describes immense firepower but low survivability. H '''HEAT - '''Short for '''H'igh 'E'xplosive 'A'nti-'T'''ank. Rather than relying on velocity and mass to penetrate, it relies on the amount of explosives and charge in the round to penetrate. This means that they do not lose penetration through distance, but are the slowest out of all shells. They are harder to bounce, but are more or less harder to absorb. This can be done through spaced armor protection (Since the jet dissipates in the space and the penetration power is lost and cannot penetrate the main armor) or simply sheer armor. Only tanks like the Ikv 103 carry this type of shell as primary ammo. Like HE, this shell does not normalize. '''HE - '''Short for '''H'igh 'E'xplosive. Rather than velocity and mass to penetrate, it relies on explosive mass to destroy armor. This results in higher potential damage than other shells, but poor penetration capacity. Even if the HE shell fails to penetrate, it can still deal splash damage to the main armor. Like HEAT, it can absorbed through spaced armor, or sheer armor protection. Many direct fire tanks equip this shell as a secondary standard ammo, but all SPGs and most direct fire howitzers carry HE as standard ammo. This shell does not normalize. 'HESH - '''Short for '''H'igh 'E'xplosive 'S'quash 'H'ead. Historically, it's basically a "paste" of explosives and when it contacts armor, it has a fuse delay, in which allows the paste to spread over the armor plate and then explode. In-game, this is not stimulated, as it acts as more powerful HE rather. Like HE, it does not normalize. I M 'Muzzle Velocity - '''The speed in which the shell leaves the barrel. Howitzers generally have slow shell velocities, which rarely get above 550 m/s. APCR has the fastest average muzzle velocity out of all shells. HEAT shells are the slowest by average (But acceptable since HEAT and other HE-based shells do not rely on velocity for penetration). '''Main Battle Tank (MBT) - '''Leading tank of an assigned team (Wiki Definition). | An all-round armored vehicle that (attempts to) have good traits in all characteristics of a tank (Mobility, Firepower, Armor, Real Definition). N O '''Overpowered - '''A term used for a tank that is powerful and/or not balanced correctly. '''Oranges - '''HE Shells P '''Passive Scout - '''A scout that quietly spots targets for the team while staying out of harm's way, and not engaging contacted tanks. R S '''Spaced Armor - '''Two armor plates with a space in between them. This type of armor's purpose is to absorb HEAT and HE rounds. HEAT rounds are absorbed while HE rounds' damage is reduced, or absorbed. Only powerful HEAT rounds can penetrate through spaced armor. Spaced armor also includes grilles, tracks, side skirts, gun manlets, range finders (Such example is the T29), and other objects that count into the armor hit box (But not into the main hitbox). '''Scout - '''A tank/player who spots tanks for his/her team '''Suicide Scout - '''A player who intentionally drives deep into enemy areas with no mind of survival. This is both tactically and strategically ineffective, since snipers and teammates cannot react so early + dead scout. '''Stock - '''A beginning state of a vehicle with no upgrades applied to it yet. '''SPG - '''Self Propelled Gun. Associated with artillery, this term is coined to guns that can move themselves under their own powers. '''Shell - '''Essentially, a very large bullet. This term is usually referred to bullets not used by infantry guns (Excluding mortars). T '''Tumor - '''A term for describing large and obvious weak spots on tanks. Usually, this comes in the form of AA guns and sometimes, large cupolas. '''TK/Team Kill - '''Killing an allied tank, on accident or on purpose. Identified by a blue-outlined name and tank icon, but this indication doesn't always trigger properly. U V W '''Wolf Pack - '''A group of coordinated light or medium tanks working together to pick off targets '''Warhead - '''An explosive charge of a shell. In certain tanks, the propellant and warhead are seperate. X Y '''Y.O.L.O - Y'ou 'O'nly 'L'ive 'O'nce. Can either mean to be reckless, or be reckless with one's life. Special Characters/Numerical Acronyms/Nicknames USA * '''T7 Car - '''Clown Car, T7 * '''T18 - '''Dwarf, Capitalist Box * '''T95 - '''Turtle, Doom Turtle * '''T92 HMC - '''Nuke Cannon, Uncle Sam's Orbital Laser, Fist Of Capitalism * '''M46 Patton KR - '''Korean Tiger, Hello Kitten * '''T110E5 - '''Captain America * '''T34 - '''American Spy * '''M6A2E1 - '''Alien Head * '''M4A3E8 - '''Easy 8 * '''M4A3E2 - '''Jumbo USSR * '''KV-2 - '''Derp King (152mm), Pinocchio (107mm), Toothpick (107mm), Nuke Cannon (152mm) * '''SU-18 - '''Tea Kettle * '''SU-100Y - '''Box Tenk, Barn * '''IS-7 - '''Clownface (See the rear of turret) * '''T-34E - '''Knight * '''T-150 - '''Brick * '''SU-26 - '''Potato Launcher * '''SU-14-2 - '''School Bus * '''LTG - '''Flatbread France * '''M4A1 Revalorise - '''Ravioli * '''BDR G1 B - '''Steel Potato, BDR * '''FCM PaK 40 - '''Fake Marder II * '''S35 CA - '''Bathtub * '''AMX 40 - '''The Duck * '''EBR 90 and AMD 178 - '''Lamborghini(s) UK * '''FV304 - '''Bert, Bert The Avenger, Shoebox * '''FV215b 183 - '''Death Star, HESH Star, Mister One Shot * '''FV4005 Stage II - '''Doombarn, Death Star II * '''TOG II* - '''Landship, Whale, Landwhale, TOG Boat, HMS TOG * '''Cromwell - '''Crommie * '''Grant - '''Lend Lee * '''Cruiser II - '''Derp II * '''Conqueror Gun Carriage - '''Conqueror Orbital Laser Carriage, Teabag Launcher, CGC Germany * '''Waffenträger auf E 100 - '''Waffenträger E 100, WTF * '''Aufklärungspanzer Panther - '''Awful Panther * '''Pz. Sfl. IVc - '''Toaster, Flak Bus, Death Toaster * '''Ru 251 - '''Speedpanzer, Leopard Elite * '''Sturmpanzer II - '''Fake Alecto, Lunchbox, Convertible * '''Hetzer - '''Hurtzer * '''E 25 - '''Cockroach * '''Leichttraktor - '''Loltracktor * '''Marder II - '''Murderer * '''Marder 38 t - '''Murderer Mk II * '''Ferniland - '''Elephant, Ferdi * '''Jagdpanzer E 100 - '''Broomstick * '''Pz. Kpfw. B2 740 (f) - '''German B1, OP-2, Imposter B1, B2 * '''Pz.Kpfw. IV Schmalturm - '''Darth Vader, Storm Trooper Japan * '''STB-1 - '''Set-top box * '''HT No. VI - '''Japanese Tiger, JapTiger * '''Type 5 Heavy - '''Godzilla * '''O-I Experimental - '''O-I Junior China * '''IS-2 - '''Fake (Russian) IS-2 * '''Type T-34 - '''Fake T-34 Category:World of Tanks Category:Article stubs Category:Resources